


Breathe

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breathe, Drabble, M/M, Oppai, Ugh, aokaga - Freeform, huehuehue, one word prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Breathe' for the one word thingy :D Aokaga please~"<br/>By noijakupls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The bed was only fit for one person of their size, so they took up every space of it. Aomine’s head was buried in Kagami’s chest, his arm making the head stay in place. 

The ganguro lad was quite pleased in their position. His fixation in boobs acting up as Kagami’s chest was also quite big. Waking up like this every day wouldn’t be so bad he told himself.

He knew that his boyfriend was a cuddler, which was exactly why they ended up like this. He could feel the older teen’s heartbeat, the slight up and down of his torso as he breathed in and out. 

It was a nice feeling, maybe even more so than having sex with his lover. It would remind him of the nice things in life.

The perfect rival, and the perfect housewife in a package. He nuzzled against his chest, breathing in and out a sigh of relief 

He glanced over the Seirin ace’s body to take a peek on the clock, 9:30. Good thing it was a Saturday morning.

“Mmph..” Kagami had grunted still unconcious from his slumber. His eyes slit open a good inch as he can feel Aomine’s own warm breath against his breast.

“Wha’ are u doin’ ther’…” Kagami had murmured under his breath, Aomine decided to further busy himself in relishing the warmth and the sound of his breathing.

“Ge’off” 

“Oh come on Kagami.. Let’s relax for a little while, hm?” Kagami’s eyelids had shut after that. Too sleepy to keep them open and Aomine is left chuckling in victory.

He really appreciates the life he has now. If it weren’t for the Winter cup maybe things wouldn’t be like this.

Aomine liked to hear his lover breathe, it would often remind him that he wasn’t just a dream, nor an Illusion. That he was a living, breathing person.


End file.
